


deep convos with richjake

by jumpinjazzcat



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Past Character Death, also they live in a shitty one-bedroom apartment, as a treat, au where the squip doesnt exist, dumb boys getting drunk n having deep convos, i just really love richjake ok, u can have a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpinjazzcat/pseuds/jumpinjazzcat
Summary: these boys are dumb and i love them
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, RichJake - Relationship
Kudos: 11
Collections: Richjake fluff





	deep convos with richjake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agent43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent43/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk man they get wine drunk and have weird convos

9 PM  
"Jake," Rich says. He's sitting in the bathtub of his shitty one-bedroom apartment, Jake next to him with a bottle of cheap wine.

"Yeah?" Jake asks, popping the cork of the wine off. 

"Do you think time is real?"

"What the fuck, babe? Are you insane? Of course time is real."

"But it's something that we as humans made up, right? I mean, animals don't know about three o'clock, you know? They just go off instinct."

"Babe, you're insane."

They argue about it for an hour.

10 PM  
"Got any more weird questions?" Jake asks, taking yet another sip of the wine. Rich grabs it from him and takes a few sips.

"Let me think..." he says, "Not really, no. What about you?"

"Okay, basically I don't think that facts about shit that happened way way way back when can technically be proven. Like, how do we even know that George Washington was even real? Sure, there are first-hand accounts and shit, but they could all be made up. What if everything we ever learned about history is fake?"

"Okay, I kind of agree with you on that," Rich says, "Like, take this wine bottle for example. We agree that it's a wine bottle. That's a fact. But what if we agreed that it was a blammagram? That makes it a fact, right? Like that book about the kid who called the pen something else...what was it, a frindle? He decided that it was a frindle, so it was!"

Jake kisses Rich's forehead. "You're so smart, babe."

Rich laughs at that, but Jake shoves him lightly. "I'm not fucking around! You're geniunely smart!"

11:30 PM  
"Okay, I've just been wondering. What the fuck happened to make you so...traumatized? Sorry if that's intrusive. I mean it is, but like....I just want to know."

Rich blinks at him. "Uh."

He finishes off the last few sips of the wine before sighing and looking away from Jake.

"I mean. Well. Uh. My mom died when I was younger, and my dad fucking sucked, and my brother kind of just...left? He doesn't really keep in touch anymore. And high school sucked. Well, freshman year did. I was just...all alone."

Jake holds Rich's hand. "I'm so sorry, baby...that really sucks."

"But then," Rich says, resting his head on Jake's shoulder, "You came along. And it was like....the best thing that's ever happened in the history of ever. You're a good person and a good friend. And a super fucking awesome boyfriend."

1 AM  
"I want food, Jakey."

"It's one in the morning."

"I know that, bubba, but I want food. I'm hungry. Can we pleeeeeeeeeeease get McDonalds? Or literally any fast food. I have a craving for shitty greasy food that's going to absolutely make my stomach hurt."

"Fine," Jake says, and they're off to get Rich his shitty greasy food that's going to absolutely make his stomach hurt.


End file.
